


Love Drunk

by feygrim



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Confession, Drunk!Eliza, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can u pls write one involving those two sneak peek gifs that Emily posted on twitter frm ep10? the drunk eliza seducing henry gif and where julia saw them arguing gif</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> If Eliza's life was a tweet right now, it would be tagged #fuckmylife #alcoholistheworst #neverdrinkingevereveragain #loveisalsotheworst #whoneedslove

Jealousy built up as time passed, ugly and sour on her tongue.

Or maybe that was the cocktails she chugged down (how many did she have? three? five? seven?? she couldn’t remember….) before she got the courage to see Henry. 

To…to…what was she doing here? Oh, right! To confess her feelings to him! Eliza would laugh if she didn’t think she would throw up if she even remotely jiggled her belly. She was going to confess her feelings to a guy who was with someone else. 

Wasn’t that the thing that got her in this mess in the first place? Well, it wasn’t like she loved Miller, it was mostly just sex, but still…and now here she was, going to willingly humiliate herself just so she could tell a guy that she loved him. 

She loved Henry freaking Higgins. Dumb, stupid, boring, hot, perfect, beautiful Henry  _freaking_ Higgins. 

Why were there so many hallways in this building?! “Like a damn-hic-maze,” she muttered. 

Finally reaching his door, she knocked incessantly, yelling Henry’s name. “He-“

"Eliza? What are you doing here?" God. He looked so fucking hot tonight. She wanted to see if those lips were as soft as they looked.

Eliza rolled her eyes, pushing past him and into his office. “To see you, sil-hic-ly! Working late again? God, don’t you-hic-take a break ever?!” 

Henry sighed. “And I presume you were at a club, getting “down” or something of that nature. Speaking of which, why aren’t you there? Not that I don’t appreciate the company, I just really need to focus—-“

"God, Henry, shut up!" Eliza stumbled into his space, holding his chin. "Every time you talk, I can’t focus. And I need to focus…and tell you…something…need to remember….." 

Her hand danced across his face, down his lips (god, they were so fucking soft) and lingered there. 

"You’re drunk, Eliza," Henry said gently, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Just sit on this couch and I’ll get you some water."

"No! No, I need-hic-to-hic-tell you," Eliza said, gritting her teeth. "I need to tell you how I feel or I’ll regret it, I know I will, and I know-hic-you’re with the tiny woman—"

"Julia," Henry amended.

"Yes, Julia, whatever! I just, you’re with her and I’ll never stand a chance against her. She’s so the opposite of me, she wears pantsuits and is good with children and doesn’t look at her phone every second, and-hic hic-is perfect for you, but I still need to say it." 

Henry scanned her eyes, which were starting to fill with tears. He looked worried, she hated that he looked worried for her. He was always taking care of her, like she was some damn kid. “Eliza, I-i don’t understand..” 

"Maybe you’ll understand this." Eliza leaned in, desperation and desire (and lots of cocktails) fueling her actions. 

A firm hand on her shoulder pushed her back. “You’re drunk, Eliza,” Henry repeated. 

She couldn’t really read the expression on his face. But her alcohol-addled mind took it for rejection.

Even when she expected it, it still hurt like a bitch.  

Bile rose up in her throat and tears rained down her cheeks.  ”I….I’m sorry…can-can we just forget about this? This never happened, nothing happened, please, Henry….!” Eliza turned away but she wasn’t quick enough. 

"Eliza!" Henry grabbed her by the elbow as she stepped out the doorway of his office. They both stopped when they saw Julia turn the corner, who looked pissed. 

God, she was so fucked. And if she somehow survived this horrible humiliation, she knew was going to have the most killer hangover. 

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is beta'd so all mistakes are mine! Kudos, compliments, criticism, and feedback are my lifeblood!
> 
> Find me on loveisfx.tumblr.com


End file.
